Family
by Capitu Santiago
Summary: "Poetry not only used to be fun to do, but also Helga's way of venting out everything she felt. So why was this so difficult? She knew the answer already. The subject wasn't easy. The woman sighed inwardly. She still couldn't believe she was six months pregnant." Fanart by @pocketofsweets on Instagram!


**Author's note:**

 **Hi, guys! This was a fic that came into my mind on a sleepless night xD I took some long time adjusting it to something I found "postable". However, I always end up getting emotional in the same parts hahaha**

 ***Keep in mind that English is not my native language, so I am bound to make some grammar mistakes. If you noticed anything just message me, okay?***

 **Any review is welcome. Thank you so much for reading this! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Capitu Santiago**

Helga was sitting on the couch with the laptop on her hands for hours, trying to find the exact words to write. Everything was clear like water on her mind, yet it seemed so far away when she tried to put it down.

Writing was never hard to Helga. Words would almost flow from her mind to the paper like it was magic. Poetry not only used to be fun to do, but also her way of venting out everything she felt. So _why_ was this so difficult?

She knew the answer already. The subject wasn't easy. In fact, she had no idea what exact part of that she wanted to talk about. The woman sighed inwardly. God, she was a basket case.

"What are you writing?" The blonde woman hated when someone spoke (or breathed) on her back. It didn't matter her husband's voice was the most soothing that she ever heard, this would always give her goosebumps.

"Do you want to kill me, Football Head?! Or worse, kill our daughter?" She held her stomach gently. Helga still couldn't believe she was already six months pregnant.

His eyes widened in terror. "Don't ever say something like that! I love you. Both of you." Arnold kissed her forehead. "I am curious, that's all."

She rolled her eyes "If you continue to talk behind me like that, I may as well do the same thing I did to Brian when we were on primary school."

He just giggled "You wouldn't punch me in the face."

She furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fist towards him in a playful way "Wanna bet?"

He dismissed her words and sat beside Helga on the couch, placing his arm over her shoulders. "I really want to know what you are writing though. You've been sitting here for so long! Also, I haven't seen you write in such a long time which is already weird by itself."

She groaned and rubbed the laptop's screen on his face. " **NOTHING OKAY?! I HAVE WRITTEN NOTHING YET CRIMINY! ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO PUT THESE IDEAS ON PAPER AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!"**

If Arnold was younger, that would probably have scared the hell out of him. However, after being with Helga for nearly 5 years in a relationship, this seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Almost everytime Helga had those "angry attacks" at him they weren't serious. Some were in jest and others just sarcastic. It was rare the times they had any real anger behind it. Except that, this time, she seemed to be not merely upset, but also incredibly sad, for some reason he couldn't quite understand. Whatever she was trying to write, it was demanding all of her patience and effort. "Can I help you?"

Helga chuckled, mockingly. "I hardly think so, Arnoldo."

A confused expression emerged in his face with this statement. "Why?"

" _ **Because**_ you don't understand, okay? You have never felt the way I do so how could you, Mr. Brightside, possibly know that when I had nine years old this definitely wasn't the life I wanted?!"

He bit his lips, holding a smirk. Arnold didn't had to say anything to make Helga talk. She could be an excellent liar when she wanted to. Still, when she wasn't paying attention, Helga was prone to blurt out her feelings without even noticing. He pretended to be insulted by what she said. "Oh, so you didn't want to marry me then?"

She lifted one eyebrow and looked at him like he was completely crazy. "What?! No, you moron, this was my dream since I was 3 years old." He couldn't avoid a lovesick gaze towards her after that. "I-I mean this." Helga held her belly with both hands, in a silly attempt to cover the baby's "ears". Arnold was about to laugh at the whole thing when he noticed how scared Helga look. He could hear her breath ragged and out of rhythm, gazing worryingly at her belly. Somehow, Helga felt like she could murder her daughter with her last words. Arnold couldn't comprehend why she seemed so terrified. "Helga, do you think anyone who has 9 years old reflects about having babies?" He asked, in a sympathetic tone. "It is not-"

"Not a baby, Arnold!" She interrupted him. "A family."

After that revelation, Arnold felt like slapping himself in the face. Of course it was family. When they started dating, Helga would never even mention that possibility. Even married, she had found a way to avoid the topic. Arnold always dreamed of having kids and settle down. Helga? That was not in her plans. Not at first at least. First receiving the news she was pregnant, she freaked out. The person who told him this was Phoebe, herself. His wife's best friend knew Helga wouldn't speak about this with him so soon. She needed to prepare herself for the conversation. It could take weeks or months. no one ever knew with her. The following week Helga told him she was pregnant, Phoebe advised him to look after her more carefully than usual.

He did. Arnold even tried to let her know, in subtle ways, that would be okay if she didn't want to go on with this. Yet, Helga didn't give any sign she wanted to give up. In fact, she seemed to be into all the "baby stuff" as he was. Had she changed her mind?Deciding this was not the time to spoke anything else, he waited for Helga to continue.

"When I had nine," she started "all I thought was a luxurious life traveling around the world with you. Have fun as a married couple without never needing to worry about anything but ourselves. The simple notion of babies was absurd to me. How could I be a mom when I didn't know what the heck a _real home_ was? How _could_ I, Helga Geraldine Pataki, put a kid in the world not having the faintest idea of what to do? I couldn't be as cruel as my parents were with me and- and give birth to a child."

Arnold saw tears forming on his wife's eyes. The only thing left to do was comfort her in the best way he could manage "Helga..."

"Let me finish." She proceeded, taking a long deep breath, still looking at her abdomen " When I told you I was pregnant, everything just... changed. I looked at your face and oh, Arnold, you were so happy. You jumped around the room screaming _'I AM GOING TO BE A DAD OF A LITTLE THING. I AM GONNA BE THE BEST LITTLE THING'S DAD IN THE WORLD!'_ "

Arnold laughed, amused "I sure remember that."

"It was all I needed. Maybe I didn't had a family when I was nine, but now I do. I feel so loved every time I am with you and I know, _I know_ , she will feel the same way. I want to have this kid so much. I want her to see the love I didn't. I want her to feel supported all the time. I want to be her family." She gazed her husband's eyes, grinning sweetly. Both of them had tears on their eyes. "I want _us_ to be her family, Arnold."

He held Helga's face and kissed her as passionately as he could. Arnold had sure no one on the world was luckier than him on that very moment. She allowed herself to melt on his lips before parting. She smirked at him, with an almost naughty spark on her eyes. "Oh, well in the end you _did_ helped me, didn't you, Football Head?"


End file.
